Akane na Konamaiki
by Calophi
Summary: Akane defeats the wouldbe attackers of a magician and recieves a magic book as a reward. He wishes to be a man among men, but the spirit of the book mishears and turns him into...a girl! It's Ranma...TnK style!
1. The Rescue

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This is my path that I'm taking on an addventure I'm doing on another site, which is why the chapters will be a bit short. Feel free to check out the addventure and take other paths, and I'll banter back and forth with you and make something wacky! Here ya go (copy/paste): **addventure.bast-enterprises.de/159122.html**

* * *

"Did ya see me out there, Nabiki?" Akane asked excitedly, throwing a few punches as they walked along the river near their home. "I kicked everyone's ass!" 

"You sure did," Nabiki replied with a smirk as she ruffled through the bills she had made from the bets others had taken on her abnormally strong little brother, "but don't talk like that in front of Kasumi. You'll have your mouth washed out with soap and your gi taken away for sure!"

Kasumi, the eldest of the Tendo children, disapproved of Nabiki's tendency to gamble and frowned even more upon Akane's tendency to fight with older boys. After all, children aged ten and eleven were much too young to be participating in such activities. However, without the two of them behaving as they did, the financial situation of the Tendos would be a lot more worse for wear.

"Don't worry about me!" Akane said. "I'm gonna inherit the dojo someday and make a lot more money than I do now! Not even Kasumi can stop me!" he said confidently.

Nabiki giggled and became so absorbed in counting her yen that she didn't realize that Akane had suddenly stopped in front of her. "Oof! Akane, what gives?" she whined when she ran into his back.

"Over there," he pointed down the river, where a man in a baggy purple robe was being attacked by a group of what looked like young teenagers. He frowned. "Just because he's a weirdo doesn't mean he should be beat up. Come on, Nabiki!"

In a flash Akane was at the scene, dashing in front of the strange man and downing one of the boys with a powerful kick to the stomach. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he growled, crouching down in a ready stance.

"Hey look," a particularly nasty kid jeered. "It's that pretty boy with the sissy name!"

"Shut up," Akane spat. People who mocked Akane's name tended to get hurt. His mother was ill from blood loss after he was born, and was so sure she'd be having another girl that she had named her son Akane. His father, crazy with worry over his wife, had not paid attention to the mistake, and thus Akane had officially ended up with a girl's name.

"Oh? The sissy girl likes her sissy name?" the teenager asked, sensing that his words were hitting a soft spot. "I bet you punch like a girl, too!" The boy rushes in at Akane, arm ready for a punch, but his opponent vanishes from sight. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, the boy spins around wildly and meets face to face with a very pissed off Akane.

"I'll show you just how hard I punch," he said, and the fight ensued.


	2. The Magic Book

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This is my path that I'm taking on an addventure I'm doing on another site, which is why the chapters will be a bit short. Feel free to check out the addventure and take other paths, and I'll banter back and forth with you and make something wacky! Here ya go (copy/paste): **addventure.bast-enterprises.de/159122.html**

* * *

Akane smirked as the last of the boys scrambled away, cut and bruised. "That oughtta show 'em," he said proudly, clapping some of the dirt off of his gi. 

"Hey, you!" Nabiki called out, running down to stand before the mysterious gentleman robed in purple. "You're a magician or something, aren't you?" She didn't notice his very confused expression before she continued, not letting him get a word in edgewise. "Of course you are, why else would you be dressed like that in the middle of town!"

The young Tendo put her hands on her hips and looked at him accusingly. "My little brother saved you, and because of that, he's bleeding! What do you intend to do about it?" she demanded. Akane, who had not realized he was injured until just that moment, discovered that he was indeed bleeding from a cut on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine, Nabiki," he said, trying to get her to back off. He had saved this man willingly, after all, and he didn't want to cause any trouble. "Let's just go home so I can take a bath before Kasumi sees me..."

"Oh no, your little sister is quite right," the man interjected. "You did me a great service. Let's see here..."

He fishes inside his robes for a moment, and pulled out a dark green book with a red pentagram design etched into the cover. "Here you go, young man," he said with a grin, handing it over to Akane. "A magical book, with the ability to grant wishes!"

"I don't know," Nabiki said doubtfully. "Why would you give away a magical book?"

"I've already had my wish granted," the magician replied, "so I really have no need for it anymore. Use it wisely!" He turned and walked away from the two children as they look down at the book, glad to finally be rid of it.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Akane asked, turning it over in his hands. A few drops of blood hit the cover, escaping Akane's notice.

"I don't know," Nabiki said. The whole thing is fishy to me...Hey! Old Man..." Unfortunately for Nabiki, the magician she had just lifted her head to look at was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, check it out!" Akane exclaimed, and Nabiki turned to view the book that her brother had taken the liberty of opening.

"Akane!" she scolded. "I can't believe you opened it! It could be dangerous, you know!"

"Oh, come on, it's just a clown," Akane rolled his eyes. "I wonder why anyone would draw such an ugly clown..."

And with those words, the book glowed a sickly yellow color, and the jester-like clown which had previously been flat on the page now stood, in full three dimensional glory, on top of the book. He bowed at Akane and said, "I am the spirit of this book. What do you wish of me, master?"


	3. Man Among Men Or Not

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This is my path that I'm taking on an addventure I'm doing on another site, which is why the chapters will be a bit short. Feel free to check out the addventure and take other paths, and I'll banter back and forth with you and make something wacky! Here ya go (copy/paste): **addventure.bast-enterprises.de/159122.html**

* * *

"Ooh!" Nabiki squealed, her mind churning with possibilities. Surely Akane would wish for enough money to keep their family out of the slums, or for their mother to be brought back to life so their father would stop wallowing in despair.

"That's easy!" Akane declared. "I wish to be a man among men!"

"It shall be done," the jester said, and began chanting ominously.

"WHAT?" Nabiki exclaimed. "Of all the stupid things to ask for!"

"It's not stupid!" Akane shouted back. "If dad can't be the man of the house, then it HAS to be me!"

The argument would have continued on, but the chanting grew louder, and the world around the pair of siblings grew blurry for a moment as the spell took hold and began altering Akane according to his wish. In a flash, though, the effect disappeared, and things were back to normal again.

"Your wish has been granted," the clown said with a grin that might have been interpreted as not-quite-honest had anyone been paying attention. "Do you like the results?"

"Well?" Akane struck a pose and threw out as manly of a smile as he could muster up. "Do I look manly now?" He waited a bit, and upon not receiving an answer, finally noticed that Nabiki wore a very shocked expression on her face. "What? What's wrong?"

Nabiki wordlessly placed on hand on one of his breasts.

**On one of his breasts.**

"You dumbass!" the now-female Akane screeched. "You turned me into a girl!"

"Of course I did," the clown – no, demon, Akane decided – said slyly. "You did wish to be a woman among women, did you not?"

"No! I wished to be a man among men!" She stomped her foot and shook her fist at the tiny once-drawing. CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, I can't!" the demon said cheerfully. "Don't worry, it'll wear off in seven years—AHHHHHH!" he screamed as Akane chucked the book into the river.

"TAKE THAT!" she yelled at the book as it floated away.

"That was stupid," Nabiki finally found her voice to comment. "I bet he was lying. How are you gonna change back now? And you know you can't swim," she added as an afterthought, realizing that Akane would assuredly try to dive in after the book if she didn't stop him...er...her, first. Akane nodded, and the pair stared dejectedly at the river.

"Kasumi is gonna be so pissed."

* * *

As it turned out, Kasumi was not pissed at all. Upon apologizing profusely to her older sister, Kasumi merely inquired as to what the apologies were for with a suspicious look on her face.

"Look at me!" Akane shouted, pointing down at her small, budding breasts. "I'm a girl now!"

Kasumi stood shocked for a moment, and then chuckled heartily, causing both Akane and Nabiki to squirm uneasily. "What sort of silly game are you playing now, Akane? You were always a girl!" She pulled a picture off a shelf and handed it to Akane. "Here, see?"

Akane and Nabiki stared at the picture in shock. It was fairly recent – their father had insisted they take a picture with him just a few months ago. And sure enough, Akane was distinctly female in the photograph.

And so it was that Akane was stuck as a girl, doomed to live the life as a female for six long years...


	4. The Spar

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This is my path that I'm taking on an addventure I'm doing on another site, which is why the chapters will be a bit short. Feel free to check out the addventure and take other paths, and I'll banter back and forth with you and make something wacky! Here ya go (copy/paste): **addventure.bast-enterprises.de/159122.html**

Also, if you guys could refrain from branching off until I pick my own option, that'd be totally awesome, heehee. I can't post stuff you guys write on here, since, you know, I didn't write it.

* * *

"This doesn't look like a BOY to me, Daddy," Nabiki drawled, having answered the door moments earlier to find a sopping wet girl with a panda standing on their front porch.

"When I got a letter from my friend Genma who said he was bringing his SON Ranma, I assumed it would be a BOY."

Akane had refused to budge from her seat, still irritated that her father was forcing one of them to marry a guy. A GUY! She couldn't marry a guy! _This is so unfair! I'll have to work harder to find that book so I can turn back…there's no telling WHAT Daddy will do once this Ranma gets here…_

However, when the cute little redhead said, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this," all bets were off.

"Yup! Definitely a girl!" Nabiki said, poking Ranma in the breasts and throwing Akane a knowing look.

"Stop that!" Akane slapped Nabiki's hand away from the poor redhead's breasts. "You're making her uncomfortable." Her own face was flushed with embarrassment, and Nabiki leaned in with a smirk.

"Was that scene a little too familiar, Akane?" she teased. Akane shook her head vigorously, determined to not to give her older sister the pleasure of getting to her. Just why DID her sister like poking other people's breasts, anyway? She was a guy, and even SHE didn't like to do that. _Is it a girl thing? I'll have to ask later._

"Forget all this crap," she said to Ranma, whose eyes widened just a bit at Akane's bluntness. "Do you want to spar? You're going to inherit your own school someday, right?"

"Ranma nods meekly, and Akane turns away before the other girl can see her cheeks redden slightly. _She's so shy! It's so cute!_

The pair stepped into the dojo and Akane slipped into a ready stance. Ranma merely stood there, watching innocently. "Ready?" Akane asked. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." The girl nodded shyly again, and Akane rushed towards Ranma with a series of quick punches and kicks. Ranma managed to dodge every one quite deftly.

"What's wrong?" Akane yelled, "Attack me!" And she swung her leg around, thinking that this time Ranma would HAVE to fight back or get hit in the head, only to see that her sparring opponent had disappeared! Then, feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to find Ranma grinning sheepishly behind her.

"Wow!" she said, impressed. "You're pretty good!" Akane exclaimed, wiping herself down with a towel. "I'm just glad you're a girl." _Ranma is so sweet! When I turn back into a guy, I can definitely marry this girl and uphold that ridiculous promise our fathers made._

"Eh?" Ranma said, taken aback by Akane's statement.

Akane flinched. _Good going, Akane. It isn't like you can tell her what you were thinking. You'll just scare her off._ "It's just…I'm really glad you aren't a guy. Come on, let's go inside."

"Oh, Ranma," Kasumi called out sweetly when she saw the little redhead tailing behind Akane. "Why don't you take a bath? You're soaked to the bone!" Kasumi pointed Ranma to the bathroom, and Ranma complied, much relieved to be getting a warm soak.

Akane went to her own room to change her clothes and warm-down so her muscles wouldn't cramp. Twenty minutes later, she re-emerged in a robe and went downstairs to get an extra towel. "Kasumi, is dinner almost ready?"

"You have time for a bath, Akane," her sister replied from the kitchen, knowing just what her little sister wanted.


End file.
